


Indigence

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [880]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if the NCIS agent working the case in Baltimore was Mike Franks instead of Gibbs? How would things be different without Gibbs? This is just one possibility.





	Indigence

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/28/2001 for the word [indigence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/28/indigence).
> 
> indigence  
> A state of extreme poverty or destitution.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #524 Without Gibbs.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Indigence

Tony glared at the NCIS agent that he’d arrested, who apparently was undercover working a money laundering case. One that had led him to realize his partner was part of the problem. He didn’t get along with this NCIS agent at all. 

The NCIS agent just took charge and did things his way without listening or taking any input. Tony couldn’t be bothered to remember his name. Well actually he did, the guy had introduced himself as Mike Franks. 

That was the start of the end. Tony couldn’t work with his partner, but he couldn’t work anywhere else either. This was the third police force he’d left in 2 years or less. No other police force would take him and the NCIS agent had soured him on federal agencies. Between one thing and another, he was now well on his way to the doorstep of indigence.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
